First Meeting
by SafirelV
Summary: A mysterious blonde clad in purple - excuse me, eggplant - shows up in Gotham. And Tim immediately falls head over heels for her. Tim/Steph


**First Meeting**

Tim leapt off the top of the roof down to the grimy streets of Gotham below. He landed nimbly on the hard pavement without a sound and turned the corner into an alleyway, keeping his body pressed against the wall. Stealth training.

He grappled up to the top of the next building, trying to get a better view of the area.

He turned to look east. The sun still hadn't risen yet, but streaks of yellow started to lightly paint the sky, covering the darkness in a dim light warning of the day to come. Tim didn't want to be late for school again, and he'd decided the patrol had been long enough. He turned to leave.

Purple hit him in the face right after he heard a high-pitched voice cry, "Watch out!"

He blinked a few times before he realized he'd just been knocked to the ground, and there was a _female_ clad in purple right on top of him. He felt his face flush and he willed it to stop before she noticed, but she totally noticed.

She didn't get off of him. Even when he asked. Well, his words were pretty incoherent anyway so she probably didn't understand him. But she saw the blush spread across his face and she thought he was actually kind of adorable. In a dorky kind of way.

"Well aren't you an attractive little bird?" she teased, well aware of the R on his chest standing for 'Robin'.

"Um… I-uh," he started. His sentence was cut short when she pulled back her hood and let flipped her long blonde ponytail. It shimmered in the soft light breaking through the darkness of the sky, and he didn't realized he'd stopped breathing for a moment until he'd started gasping for the air he desperately needed to keep himself alive and breathing.

The girl laughed and finally got off of him, but he stumbled while trying to pull himself up off of the ground.

"Boy Wonder? More like Boy Blunder," she giggled, putting a hand on her hip.

Alright, so maybe Tim couldn't see her face, but he saw the way her ponytail fell over her shoulder and the way she stood on that rooftop with the sky above her and the streets below, and he actually thought she was… pretty. And he could swear she was grinning under that mask and watching him, as if expecting him to say something.

"So… uh… what's with the purple getup?"

"_Eggplant._"

"Huh?" he felt the blush return to his face.

"It's not purple silly, it's eggplant! And you should be able to tell, I'm a superhero. Just like you."

Tim interest was piqued, and he was about to ask her more questions when she said, "I've gotta go before I miss- I mean, I have to get going now. See ya around Boy Blunder!" she called as she swung off of the building towards the sunrise.

Tim looked towards the east once again and saw that the light was shining brightly from the sun, telling the world to awaken. Which meant that it was time for school.

* * *

"Tim? Tim? Are you even paying attention to me?" Nightwing snapped.

"Huh?"

Nightwing chuckled, "I know that look. This is about a girl, isn't it?"

"Wha- I-"

"It's okay Tim. I always knew you had a mini-crush on Barb."

Tim flushed and grimaced, "What are you talking about?"

"Well you're acting all jittery and weird on patrol. Scared you're going to run into her? Or maybe you want to?"

"That's ludicrous! I don't like Batgirl!"

"Mhm," Dick nodded, not entirely convinced. He grinned and turned around, "Well I'll leave you to it then Lover Boy. Just make sure you get back to the Manor by nine!"

Tim growled and rolled his eyes, but Dick only waved his hand and flipped off into the sunset.

"So you're in love?" a sassy voice called from behind Tim. He jumped a little as he turned around to see the eggplant girl crossing her arms at him. But the tone in her voice was taunting, not really accusing, so he knew she wasn't mad. But why would he even think she'd be mad? It's not like she'd laid claim to him or anything.

She started walking towards him and with every step, Tim felt his heart skip a beat. She placed a hand on his shoulder and slid it down his chest, stopping it right over the R.

She looked up from the R and met his eyes. Her hand traveled around his neck and she pulled him closer to him until his face was centimeters apart from her blue mask.

Tim's palms started to sweat and he felt this terribly wonderful feeling inside his chest and then-

"I got your belt!" she laughed, running away down the street.

"Great," Tim muttered, running after her.

She was surprisingly fast, and agile too. She was able to quickly scale fences and leap over obstacles while running away from Tim, and he couldn't exactly grapple up onto buildings and chase her from there when she had _all _of his stuff.

He finally caught up to her sitting on top of a picnic table in the park, utility belt dangling from her right finger.

"Isn't it pretty out here? I could stay here for days," she commented.

Tim looked around the park and saw the birds and butterflies flying through the surrounding trees. A swingset swayed gently as one of the birds flew by, towards the playscape. The color scheme was a bright yellow and light blue, dulled by overexposure to the sun. But it still had that touch of childhood joy on it somehow.

"It is pretty peaceful," Tim finally replied, seating himself next to the girl.

The birds chirped and sang their songs for the two to listen to as they sat in the tranquil silence between them. Tim didn't reach for his belt, she had already set it down beside her to watch the butterflies. He noticed she seemed particularly fascinated by the ones with wings of pure white.

This was probably one of the only pretty parks in Gotham.

"I like to come here to clear my mind sometimes," she said quietly. She sounded at peace, and it seemed like she belonged here in the midst of children playing and their laughter and their joy. But there weren't any children there now, and Tim felt obliged to keep her company.

She looked down at the ground, and he saw in her body language that she'd had a hard day.

He took a deep breath and then he took her hand. She turned to look at him and he was afraid for a moment that he'd done something wrong. But she threw herself at him and her arms wrapped around his back. He was surprised for a moment, but then he hugged her close to him and he knew that was what she needed.

"Thank you," she said softly.

* * *

(A/N:) So yesterday was Spitfire fluff so today have some YJ Tim/Steph fluff? Anyway I wrote this for a friend on Tumblr, and decided to publish it here for you guys too! So tell me what you thought in a review? I might even write some more Tim/Steph later on :)

Love, Safirel


End file.
